


Desire

by ohmycupids



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Crying, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, dom mingi, hongjoong says sir a lot, seonghwa is mentioned if you blink, sub hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmycupids/pseuds/ohmycupids
Summary: Hongjoong likes to push Mingi's buttons, until one day he's had enough.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starryhyungwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryhyungwons/gifts).



Mingi isn’t jealous.

At least, he didn’t like to think he was jealous. However when it came to Hongjoong, the brat he is, he couldn’t help but feel a certain type of way when he would be overly affectionate with the other members or when he would simply ignore Mingi to get a rise out of him.

He always knew how to push Mingi’s buttons -- whether it was by cuddling _too_ close with San or sitting on Seonghwa’s lap right in front of him, or even giving Wooyoung cute little kisses on his cheeks and lips. No matter what he did he always knew it would leave some mark on Mingi. Hongjoong’s next action sent Mingi over the edge, finally plucking his last nerve after what felt like days of this madness.

“Mingi, can you go to the store and get me some chips? Please?” Hongjoong asks with wide eyes looking straight at Mingi as he leaned against the doorframe to Mingi’s shared bedroom. Mingi looked up from his phone (which was currently blasting the sound effects from his fighting game), with a very audible sigh, with a roll of his almond eyes. Who could say no to Hongjoong when he looks like that? He got up from the soft sheets he suddenly began to miss, and grabbed his wallet and earphones all in one swift move. Mingi puts on his favorite black sneakers, and looks at Hongjoong with a sarcastic smile.

“Thank you!” Hongjoong exclaimed with a bright smile as he watched Mingi leave their dorm.

“I’ll be back!” Mingi spoke loud enough for the other boys to hear, but it was unnecessary because only San, Seonghwa and Hongjoong were left in the dormitory. The others were out for a reason Mingi was unaware of, probably out to eat at some hotpot restaurant.He pulled his black face mask up a bit more on his nose and fished for his earphones in his pocket and connected them to his phone, his music blasting in both ears. With his favorite tunes playing, he would be distracted from the time it took to walk to the convenience store for Hongjoong. Why couldn’t he go himself? Hongjoong has two working legs and his own cash.. Why did he ask Mingi to go for him?

Hongjoong and San were coddled up on the couch, Hongjoong taking the part of being the little spoon as him and San watched some stupid show that was on the television. Hongjoong would pepper small kisses up and down San’s next to his collarbone, lightly suckling but not enough to leave a mark.

“Are you enjoying yourself? What if Mingi sees?” San asks carefully since he knows what their relationship is like. They aren’t together.. necessarily. They aren’t secluded though, they’re both pretty sure the other members have some type of relationship among themselves as well.

“I don’t really care, what is he going to do?” Hongjoong replies as he sits up, leaning in so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

He did begin to worry, what if Mingi _did_ see? How would Mingi react? This wouldn’t be the first time Mingi has caught Hongjoong playing with another member that’s not him (he gets punished every time, he could he have not learned his lesson yet?) Within seconds their lips are connected, Hongjoong automatically circling his arms around the latter’s neck. Little whimpers escaped from Hongjoong’s mouth as San’s hands roamed around his chest, his long fingers rubbing at his clothed nipples.

The sounds around the room were pure _obscenity_ , but thanks to whatever television show was playing it helped tune some of it out for Seonghwa’s sake. Their kiss became messy as Hongjoong sucks on San’s tongue, some of his saliva dribbling out of his mouth as he did so. San pulls away, “Eager aren’t you? Let’s get this off first,” He offers as he tugs at the hem of Hongjoong’s sweater before lifting it over his head and tossing it away blindly. He pulls Hongjoong down by his throat, this taking him by surprise as he reconnects their lips to continue where they left off.

Mingi arrives at the store he normally goes to, greeting the cute cashier at the counter before searching for the chips Hongjoong normally would buy if he was alone. He grabs some random bag that he’s almost positive he’s seen him eat before, and made sure to get something for the members at the dorm. He goes and buys something for himself (since after all, he is the one paying for all of this), just a bottle of Pocari Sweat and some gummies. He finally pays, whipping out his wallet and giving the cashier his due money. He feels a void form in his heart as he realizes that he’s spent more money than anticipated but it all washes away he exits the store with a swig of his newly purchased drink.

The walk back isn’t so horrible, it’s now somewhat bearable now that he wasn’t parched. He couldn’t wait to get back home, where he could finally lie down and be lazy as he pleases. His brain clouds up with these thoughts as a concealed smile has appeared on his face, his pretty eyes crinkling into crescents as he grins to himself. He still wonders why Hongjoong couldn’t have come himself but he doesn’t really care anymore, he just figures Hongjoong will do something for him in return for making him walk miles and miles away from home for a bag of chips, according to Mingi’s exaggeration.

San’s fingers are twisted up in Hongjoong’s strawberry colored hair, his own shirt now discarded somewhere on the carpet floor just like Hongjoong’s. They’re both enjoying this, grinding against each other non-rhythmically and at different speeds, but it doesn’t matter because they’re both so hungry for each other. They’ve been at this for quite some time, hell, even both of them forgot Mingi said he’d step out. He could be back any second now, but who gives a fuck? Hongjoong is too far gone in their makeout session that Mingi hasn’t crossed his mind since he left, but he just hopes he brings him back the potato chips he enjoys.

San begins to press a hand on Hongjoong’s crotch, and at that sudden contact Hongjoong jolts at this, San pulling away to press kisses to Hongjoong’s exposed collarbone. “So pretty,” he comments as he drags his lips across his bare skin.

Hongjoong just moans out in response, his eyes shut tight because he’s sensitive and San is driving him absolutely insane. Hongjoong is a moaning mess at this point, San sneaking a hand into Hongjoong’s jeans to directly feel his half-hardening cock in his hands.

“You like this, right hyung?” San asks mockingly as he peers up at Hongjoong. “You’re too cute,” He compliments with a gentle kiss to his neck.

Mingi is just paces away from the door. He is excited to go inside, the hot sun has been beaming down on him for how long? He doesn’t know, he just wants cool AC and his bed and-- Oh. Okay. As he opens the front door and steps inside, he sees Hongjoong on top of San’s lap. Without a shirt. With San’s hand down his pants. Hongjoong is moaning so loud that he can hear him through his earphones. Neither seem to notice when he comes in the door, and that’s okay, because Mingi clears his throat very loudly before heading over the kitchen and setting the bag down on the countertop. Hongjoong opens his eyes to see an angry Mingi standing in the kitchen. San glances at Hongjoong and turns his head to look at Mingi, a fake innocent smile painting his features. “Mingi! I--” Hongjoong starts, a stuttering mess before he’s cut off by Mingi.

“My room. Now.” Mingi says. His voice is dripping with anger.

“Yes, sir.” Hongjoong says meekly, scrambling off of San’s lap. He doesn’t even care about his sweater.

Mingi is already in his own room, and his shoes are already kicked off and thrown somewhere in the expanse of his room. He’s searching for the velvet box they keep their toys in for moments like these, of course. He’s waiting for Hongjoong to come into his room, but he’s taking longer than usual. Anger pricks at his skin as he waits and also because he hasn’t spotted that stupid box yet. Hongjoong is standing before the door to Mingi’s room. His heart is beating so fast that he can hear it in his ears. He swallows hard before putting a shaky hand on the doorknob, and turning it to open the door. The sound of the door opening registers in Mingi’s head.

“Strip.”

He doesn’t even turn around to look at Hongjoong, a pathetic “Yes, sir,” meekly leaving his lips and he began to undo the button of his jeans. He doesn’t have much to take off, just his jeans and undergarments really, but something about the atmosphere of the room has Hongjoong shaking.

He wastes no time in stripping himself of his clothes, and Mingi finally spots that box and pulls it out of his closet. He slides it closed back to its original state, and sets the box down on the bed. “What are you waiting for? Get on your knees.” Mingi says, standing tall and crossing his arms over his chest. He sees Hongjoong now on his knees, a familiar position for the two of them to see, with his head hanging as Hongjoong dares not to even look at Mingi’s angry eyes. Instead, he stares at his tiny hands folded prettily on his thighs, just like how Mingi taught him to do whenever he was bad. Just so Mingi could see them.

“You can’t keep your disgusting hands off of everyone? Is that why you decided to piss me off this entire week?”

Mingi bends down just a little and uses his forefinger to gently bring Hongjoong’s head up.  
Hongjoong’s face is just as pink as his hair, the blush from embarrassment is spreading from his cheeks to his ears. He finally makes eye contact with Mingi, but it’s hard for him to keep it since Mingi’s eyes are fucking flaming. Mingi takes his chin in between his forefinger and thumb to bring Hongjoong’s face closer to his own.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

“Yes sir, I will look at you when you speak.” Hongjoong _shivers_.

Mingi begins to circle around Hongjoong, taking slow strides to add suspense to the air around them. “My little whore was so desperate for attention that he decided to act out in front of the members?”

Hongjoong feels himself hardnening at Mingi’s harsh words. He feels a wash of shame fall over him. How could he be getting turned on to this? It’s a question he always asks himself in this situation. He doesn’t realize Mingi is talking to him until Mingi leans down, harshly bringing his hand down on Hongjoong’s cheek.

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes, yes sir,” spills from Hongjoong’s mouth. His head hangs down again to avoid Mingi’s eyes. Embarrassment is bubbling in his chest as he feels the burn of his reddening cheek begin to subside. Mingi feels himself hardening at the vulnerability of Hongjoong.

How cute.

It’s cute, Mingi thinks it’s just so cute how Hongjoong submits to him with a look of the eye.

“You’ve been such a bad little bratty boy. I won’t sit here and ignore it.” Mingi starts to scold him. He knows in his heart how much his precious Hongjoong hates being scolded, but with behavior like this Mingi believes it’s inevitable. He doesn’t bend down to look at Hongjoong, instead he turns to the same box as before.

“You even dared to put your _filthy_ lips on San, did you want me to see you being a stupid slut for San? Do you get off on the thought of San fucking you?” His back is still turned to Hongjoong as he’s rummaging through the box to get the pretty wine red ropes that Mingi just loves to use on Hongjoong.

“I wonder why you would think someone as good as San would want to put his dick in a loose whore.”

“N-No, no sir, I only want you, please. I’m sorry, I’ve been a bad boy. Pleasepleaseplease,” His words run together as he starts to spit out words barely above a whisper. He’s too far into subspace to even speak. He feels his jaw tighten whenever he opens his mouth. Maybe he did go too far this time, he thinks.

Mingi stands behind Hongjoong to tie the rope around his dainty wrists. He maneuvers his arms so that they’re behind his back, and Hongjoong knows not to move an inch while Mingi is doing this because he does not want him to get upset. Mingi ties a very basic knot around his arms, one that’s not too tight like how Hongjoong likes it.

“You know you aren’t sorry, otherwise you wouldn’t have acted like such a whore.” Mingi growls in his ear and Hongjoong shudders at this.

He’s right.

“I’m only yours, sir, please, I’ll be a good boy, I promise,” Hongjoong cries out a whimper as he begs to Mingi. He knows this won’t do anything, but at least it’s worth a try. He’s too deep into this to redeem himself, he is aware he deserves everything that is in store for him. He glances up at Mingi who still seems to be angry with him. His lips quiver as he looks at him. Hongjoong sniffles and pouts, restraining against the ropes as if he’s trying to test their strength.

“Shut the fuck up and put your mouth to use,” Mingi says as he kicks off his sweatpants, tossing his shirt off while he’s at it. He strokes himself just a few times before pressing the tip of his cock against Hongjoong’s lips, in which he frantically lets Mingi in. He immediately begins to snap his hips, forcing his cock down Hongjoong’s throat without really caring about Hongjoong. The heat of his mouth just feels _so_ fucking _good_.

Hongjoong relaxes his throat and begins to breathe out of his nose. He’s been in this exact position before, it’s something he’s not unfamiliar with. It’s actually something he rather enjoys -- letting Mingi fuck his throat for as long as he pleases. Hongjoong is such a cockslut for Mingi. For anybody of that matter.

It’s not long before he’s gagging around Mingi’s big cock, sometimes he pushes too far for a split second but he doesn’t really mind after all. Mingi slides his length out of Hongjoong’s heat slowly before shoving himself down Hongjoong’s throat again. He grabs a fistful of Hongjoong’s soft locks, stilling his head so it’s easier for him to fuck into his mouth.

“This was all you wanted, huh? You wanted to be abused by me, right?” Mingi pulls himself out of Hongjoong’s mouth and watches him pant, his chest quickly rising and falling. Hongjoong nods quickly, his spit-slicken mouth forming into a pout as he looks up at Mingi with pleading eyes. Mingi shoves his length back into Hongjoong’s mouth before he even gets a chance to speak. He fucks his mouth at the same pace as before, groans escaping his lips.

Hongjoong feels tears prick at his the corners of his eyes, but he doesn’t mind at all. He would let Mingi fuck his throat any day. But before he knows it, Mingi pulls out again. He lets out a whimper, drool dripping off of his chin as he watched Mingi rummage through that velvet box again.

“On the bed. Ass up.”

“Yes, yes sir,” Hongjoong says and scrambles off of the floor, wasting no time in climbing on the bed. It is a little difficult, since his hands are tied back behind his back. He doesn’t complain though. Any other day he would talk back and in return he would earn a hard slap across his cheek like earlier, but today he decides maybe he’ll be obedient and actually listen.

Mingi brings his hand down on Hongjoong’s fleshy ass, and this surprises Hongjoong. A whine is emitted from his throat. Mingi was looking for Hongjoong’s favorite lube, n(which coincidentally happens to be strawberry flavored) and once found he pops open the cap. “Let me see you,” Mingi mumbles as he uses a hand to spread Hongjoong open.

It’s a pretty sight.

He applies a generous amount to Hongjoong’s hole, and just a little dab to his own single forefinger before closing the cap and slowly prodding a finger in Hongjoong’s hole. Hongjoong fucking preens at this, a soft whimper leaving his lips as Mingi pushes that finger in further past the second knuckle. Hongjoong’s face is pressed against one of Mingi’s soft pillows, moans spilling out of his mouth as Mingi begins to finger fuck him.

“You sound so pretty baby, but you’re so loud,” Mingi comments, shoving Hongjoong’s head into the pillow to muffle his moans. Mingi stiffens at this, how gorgeous Hongjoong sounds as he works his fingers inside of him.

“Do you want everybody to hear how much of a slut you are for me, baby?”

“ _Yes, God I want everyone to hear me_ ,”

“No, I don’t, I’m so-sorry, sir, I’ll be quiet- Ah! I’ll be quiet, sir,” Hongjoong manages to sputter out as he realizes Mingi has added another finger. Mingi curls his fingers so skillfully inside Hongjoong. He begins to scissor the digits, Hongjoong’s moans turning into high pitched whimpers as Mingi hits his sweet spot.

“San wouldn’t do this to you, would he?”

Hongjoong’s world begins to spin as he screws his eyes shut, arousal clouding his mind as Mingi works him open. Mingi brings a hand down once again on Hongjoong’s ass, one cheek at a time before shoving a third finger into Hongjoong. The bounded boy moaned out loud as he hasn’t raised his head from the pillow, his moans still muffled. The stretch isn’t too bad he thinks, just slightly uncomfortable but pleasure takes over as Mingi quickly thrusts his fingers in and out of Hongjoong.

He doesn’t keep this up for too long. It’s not too much longer that he’s retracting his fingers out of Hongjoong, and it finds it cute how Hongjoong is whimpering and clenching around nothing. He pops open the cap to the lube once more, applying a bit to his cock and stroking himself before lining himself up with Hongjoong’s hole.

“Such a pretty little hole for me to abuse,” Mingi sneers. “Look at my _hyung_ , all obedient, he’s gonna take my cock so well like good little bitch, huh?”

Mingi fucking rams himself into Hongjoong, and Hongjoong cries out. Mingi gives him no time to adjust to the feeling of his cock, Hongjoong squirming underneath him. Mingi bucks his hips, his cock driving into Hongjoong at an unrelenting pace. His goal is to fuck some sense into Hongjoong; remind him who he belongs to. No other member could fuck him like how Mingi does. Nobody. Hongjoong knows that for a fact.

“Nghh-- S-Sir please,” Hongjoong doesn’t know exactly what he is begging for and Mingi doesn’t know either, but he doesn’t care because Hongjoong sounds so pretty when he begs.

_So_ pretty _,_ Mingi thinks _._

Mingi grabs Hongjoong by his hips so hard that his nails are digging into his skin, Hongjoong whines at this sensation. The sound of their skin slap, slap, slapping against each other fills the room alongside Hongjoong’s muffled moans. Mingi lets soft groans fall out of his lips as well, but Hongjoong is so _loud_ that they’re hardly audible.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” Mingi says as he pressed himself against Hongjoong’s back and peppers kisses along his back. Hongjoong fucking keens at the nickname. He feels a tight coil in his stomach -- that _I’m gonna cum feeling_ \-- and he can’t help but drool at the mouth a little bit as Mingi is fucking into him. Hongjoong feels his cock rubbing on the sheets as Mingi rams into him, the direct contact is helping him chase his orgasm.

“S-Sir, I f-feel-- ngh-- like ‘m gonna c-cum,” He stutters out as he clenches his hands into tight fists, so tight that they begin turning white. Mingi sees his hands, and while he’s feeling strangely generous, Mingi starts to untie the ropes that bind Hongjoong’s arms together, after he unties the knot he tosses the rope somewhere as he hears the ‘thud’ land on the carpet. He smacks Hongjoong’s ass for the -nth time, this time harder than before to result in Hongjoong feeling tears well up in his eyes from the impact with a loud whimper.

“Don’t you dare fucking cum yet,” Mingi says lowly as he pulls himself out of Hongjoong to reposition him. He has Hongjoong on his back now, because who wouldn’t want to see how pretty Hongjoong looks when he’s all fucked out with tear-stricken cheeks? Mingi lines himself up at Hongjoong’s entrance again, pushing himself in. Hongjoong moans out loud, his eyes shut tight as he grips the sheets because Mingi knows how to make him feel _so good_.

“Could San’s cock fill you up like this? Huh?” Mingi asks him, his large hand sneaking up around Hongjoong’s throat. He adds pressure, his hand shaped into a ‘C’ shape to avoid any danger. Hongjoong shakes his head in disagreement, those tears finally falling from his eyes. He looks so pretty when he cries, Mingi thinks.

Mingi is fucking into Hongjoong as he starts to cut of Hongjoong’s air supply, and Hongjoong’s cock stiffens at this. “N-No, f-feel so full of S-Sir’s cock,” Hongjoong starts, sobbing as Mingi’s hand adds more pressure to his throat. He likes this. He loves this. Loves it so much. This was all Hongjoong wanted. To be treated like Mingi’s lesser. He lives for this. He likes being his slut.

“Love being f-full of m-my sir’s cock,” Hongjoong adds on with his voice hardly audible due to the lack of oxygen. Mingi takes his hand away before Hongjoong passes out. He’s so overwhelmed and Mingi finds it so adorable how Hongjoong looks right now. He fucks into him harshly, feeling his own orgasm approaching quickly.

Mingi wraps the same hand that was around Hongjoong’s throat around his cute little cock, he almost feels bad for neglecting it for so long. He strokes him quickly and Hongjoong is spilling out endless moans and whimpers. “Please, please, p-pleas-- Ah! ‘M gonna c-cum--” Hongjoong whines out, high pitched screams leaving his mouth as he cums _hard_. Hongjoong almost feels embarrassed cumming this fast, but it’s Mingi’s fault. It always is.

“So gorgeous hyung,” Mingi compliments as he leans down to plant a kiss on Hongjoong’s nose. He continues to fuck into Hongjoong relentlessly, chasing after his orgasm. Hongjoong is flaccid, but he is still letting moans and cries tumble out of his lips. Tears still fall from his eyes as he’s sensitive now, and Mingi still toys with the slit of Hongjoong’s cock and this makes his hips jolt as if he’s fucking into Mingi’s touch. 

Mingi’s stomach knots, his orgasm is so fucking close now, he can feel it in his bones. “Want me to cum in you baby?” Mingi already knows the answer to this, Hongjoong is always for Mingi to cum inside of his pretty hole. Hongjoong nods lazily at the question, moaning out a tired little “yes, please, sir,” as a verbal response to him. Mingi is sent over the edge as his orgasm crashes down hard on him, halting his hips as his load shot into Hongjoong’s hole.

“Thank you sir, thank you so much,” Hongjoong says with a small hiccups. Mingi pulls himself out of Hongjoong as he’s softening now, plus it’s kind of uncomfortable for Hongjoong to have a soft cock inside of him. He whines at the withdrawal though, he already misses having Mingi inside of him. He sees Mingi go into the bathroom and closes his eyes, drifting off to a calmer state of mind. Hongjoong feels himself doze off, but Mingi returns with a wet rag and gently spreads Hongjoong’s legs so he can begin to clean him up.

“Hey baby, are you with me?” He says, his voice light and airy as he smiled down at the little Hongjoong curled up on the bed. He whines at the contact of the rag, but it soon goes away when Mingi finishes wiping him down. He knows Hongjoong doesn’t like a dirty room, and when he goes to toss the dirty rag into the clothes bin, he picks up their discarded clothes as well and tosses them in.

“Let’s get you dressed, yeah?” Mingi says, rummaging through his drawer to find an oversized tee for Hongjoong to wear, and throws in a pair of boxers for him. He slips into a black tee, and throws on some random boxers of his own, “Let Mingi dress you, sweetheart. I know you’re tired,” Mingi comments as he sits Hongjoong up and puts the t-shirt on over his head, and presses a kiss to his temple. He slides the boxers up on his legs, a small “up” coming from Mingi’s lips as Hongjoong raises his hips to make it easier for Mingi to put the undergarments on him.

Mingi climbs into bed with Hongjoong, the smaller boy curling up beside Mingi. He laid his head on Mingi’s broad chest, sniffling as he peered up at him through his long eyelashes. He felt so small this way. Mingi pressed kisses to Hongjoong’s soft hair, as a way of reassurance that they’ve discussed.

“‘M sorry, Mingi, I was really bad,” Hongjoong quietly admits, his eyes welling up with tears again as he spoke. “I’ll be good from now on, I promise, promise promise!” Hongjoong said, determined to stick to his word (but he says this all the time).

Mingi erupts in laughter as he strokes Hongjoong’s tousled hair, pressing a kiss to his plush lips. “You did so well today baby, I’m so proud of you. You know I didn’t mean anything I said, right baby?” Mingi asks, smiling as Hongjoong leans into his touch. Hongjoong nods, “You did good too, ‘m so happy,” he giggles as his eyes fluttered shut. A content noise emitted from his throat and he--

Knock, Knock, Knock.

“Can I have these chips? You guys are super loud by the way, I was getting my beauty sleep," Seonghwa is at the door, holding up the bag Mingi brought home from the convenience store.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to chi! i hope u liked it!  
> this is my first fic :^] i rlly hope my readers enjoyed reading it bcos i enjoyed writing it!!  
> thank u soooooo much for reading <3  
> pls leave a comment if u enjoyed it!!  
> :-)


End file.
